filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheelz
Wheelz is a Kokujin with cerebral palsy. He is an upstanding upsitting citizen, who turned to Fake Frank to pimp his wheelchair because he couldn't get any pusi. In HITLER'S EVIL SON, it is revealed that he could possibly be Lord Cripplus. History Wheelz first appeared in "PIMP MY WHEELCHAIR" where he asked Fake Frank to pimp his wheelchair. After getting his wheelchair pimped the fuck out, Wheelz found that he couldn't even operate it due to a design fault, which led to Fake Frank wrapping him in duct tape. Wheelz was then able to operate the wheelchair, but not for long. Fake Frank realized how nice the wheelchair was and stole it from Wheelz. After a while Fake Frank returned the wheelchair back to Wheelz (probably because he was contractually obligated). After that, Wheelz went on to successfully get the pussy he coveted. When Filthy Frank returns from his banishment, Fake Frank seeks out Wheelz to be on his side in the war. Wheelz states that if he can beat him in a basketball game he will aid him. The impostor loses and is forced to go to battle only with his army of rats. Because of this Wheelz never actually met the actual Filthy Frank. Abilities and Powers Wheelz has displayed considerable fighting abilities for he has single-handedly defeated five humans from Yung Upgrade's squad in the Ratchet Realm, one of whom being the mighty Roast Lord himself, but that was before Frank comes back in Realm 6.2, which Mr. Negi Generation 3000 explained to him he wanted to stay human and not lycra. In addition, Wheelz is also proficient in basketball as he was able to guard Fake Frank's crossovers and block his jump shot with ease. Wheelz then proceeds to trash talk Fake Frank, causing him to be so embarrassed as to try to come back with a weak roast against Wheelz's defect. In "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN" when Mr. Negi Generation 3000 unleashes hand of god "True Roast" on Fake Frank the roasts that Fake Frank sees are the roasts that were fired at him from Wheelz meaning that Wheelz indirectly killed Fake Frank. Quotes "Man I get all the pussy." "I want more pussy, I need more. See this bottle of liquor I need pussy just as much." "Fuck outta here boy, get that weak outta here! Steph Curry my ass, nigga get the fuck outta here man! Your legs don’t do shit man!" "A real nigga never forgives niggas, Fuck y'all!" "Is that a fucking rat in your fucking pocket?!" "I love to nut brotha." "My main concern is I need more pussy!" "Disabled niggas eat good pussy man, uhluhluhl" "You never had your ass eaten before? I promise its something you'll never forget I'll make you cry I promise." "Man, shut fuck up why you talking like I'm retarded bro?!" "Fuck you nigga! Yellow nigga!" "All types of pussy; white pussy, black pussy, asian pussy, all them different flavors, I like 'em all uhluhlulhl I like 'em all" "All I care about is pussy my dude." "There is no worse feeling than someone wiping your ass that you don't know." "Asian nigga, yellow nigga!" "Stephen Curry my ass." Trivia * Wheelz has his own YouTube channel, as seen here. Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Kokujin‏‎ Category:Human Category:Results of a disease Category:Minor Characters